


Murder at the opera house

by MusicalOrder4869



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalOrder4869/pseuds/MusicalOrder4869
Summary: Zexion has solved many crimes in the past. His friends, Xigbar and Demyx decides that he needs to take a break, so they drag him off to the theatre to 'chill out' and see a show, but when the main female character was suddenly killed on stage, the supposed 'rest' turned back to work again...
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) This was a story I had written a long time ago but had never posted it here. It's mainly based on an episode of Kindaichi Case Files but I had added some of my own plot points in so I'm sorry for anything doesn't make sense. Just a quick note about the prologue, it's more featured lines that would appear in the story. Thank you for reading, and I hope it's ok :)  
> Disclaimer: All rights to Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

"Like a thin wire, whispering, waving in the wind."

"It's simple. It's like a puzzle. All the pieces fit together."

"The murder of both leading roles…this is getting interesting."

"No…something doesn't seem right; something that is not making sense."

"So much time, weaving their plan. This murderer's crafty to think this up."

"Be quiet. I need to think."

"He's a top class detective, despite his looks. Give him the time he needs."

"The murderer…is definitely someone in this group."

"There's no-one usually there. The candles have never been blown out before, then why…?"

"Get in here. You're safer this way."

"Why spend this much time- oh. I get it now."

"You just have to be sitting right here for it to take place."

"I have it figured out now. The murderer…is YOU!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on, Demyx," Xigbar sighed as he turned around, waiting for the younger Nobody to catch up. "You're so slow."

"Why don't you slow down? My legs are getting tired." Demyx complained, stopping next to Xigbar.

Xigbar rolled his eye (the other one was under the eye patch).

"We promised Luxord we would be there by quarter-past-three, and if we're any slower we would be late, so hurry the hell up!" He says, grabbing Demyx and dragging him along.

Zexion followed behind, going at his own pace.

"Xigbar, where are we going exactly?" he asked.

He had been disturbed from his work in the library by his two friends jumping about saying that they had to go otherwise they were going to be 'late' for something and reluctantly, Zexion had to follow along with them. He had preferred not to, but he had no choice this time.

"The theatre," the elder Nobody put bluntly, giving Zexion a small smirk. "I booked us tickets to see the show and meet the actors."

Zexion groaned.

"Xigbar, I have no time to go and watch some performance going on at the theatre. I'm not interested, you know that," He sighs. "Especially if it's that musical/opera thing."

To be honest, leaving home was the last thing he wanted to do as he despised going out. Too much effort, and he wasn't a fan of musicals. He knew what the show was because he had read the leaflet back home on the theatre. It was performed by a small theatre troupe that were currently in the city.

"Hey," Xigbar stopped and turned to give Zexion a look. "You work way too hard, Zexion. You just need to chill. I know all your , 'crime solving gear' thing keeps working, but you really need to give it a rest. Me and Demyx planned this just to give you a break. Just appreciate it."

"Yeah, Zexion. Just this once, ok?" Demyx put in, shaking Xigbar's grip off and wrapping an arm around Zexion.

"…Fine." The slate haired Nobody sighed. He knew when he was beaten.

They kept walking for a while until they reached a tall, old fashioned theatre house. Xigbar banged on the door and just as quickly, it was flung open and a man with short blonde hair stood there.

"Ah, Xigbar. I was expecting you sooner. Come on in." he spoke, stepping aside and letting the three males in.

"I'm sorry, Luxord. We were…" he glared at Demyx. "…A bit delayed."

"No worries, no worries," the blonde haired man shook his head, and then he glanced at Demyx and Zexion. "These are your friends, yes?"

"Yes, this is Demyx and Zexion," Xigbar introduced. "Guys, this is the show's director, Luxord. He's kindly showing us around today."

"Hi!" Demyx beamed, and Zexion nodded his greetings.

"Good to meet you too," Luxord bowed his head. "Everyone is through this way."

With that, he lead Xigbar, Zexion and Demyx down the hall, up the flights of stairs, past the stage and into the green room, where six people were sat. Two females and four males. They stood up when Luxord entered the room.

"Everyone, we have some guests with us today," Luxord clapped his hands. "These are Xigbar, Zexion and Demyx. They will be staying behind to watch the final show with us."

The six people in the room smiled and nodded, then sat back down again, three of them reading through what looked like a script and the other three lingered around.

Luxord then introduced the three of them to the cast.

"Right, everyone, this is Larxene. She's our leading role in this performance," he says, gesturing towards a tall, blonde haired female who had two locks of hair sticking outwards like antennae. "And this is Naminé , our second lead role."

The two females looked up. Larxene scoffed when she saw them and continued what she was doing, but Naminé smiled in greetings. She was also blonde, but was wearing a short white dress and was half Larxene's size in height.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke quietly.

Xigbar and Demyx ignored her and moved on with Luxord, but Zexion heard and nodded to show that he was aware that she was there before joining them.

"Our set designer, Marluxia, and the assistant director, Saïx," Luxord continued, pointing at the pink haired man in the corner and the blue 'X' scar faced man before nodding at the other two in sat on the sofa. "And those are our props men, the people who make sure the props and stage settings are safe and secure, Lexaeus and Vexen."

There was silence for a bit before Demyx let out a scream.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone spun around to stare at Demyx, when they saw a figure looming over him. The figure wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, snow white gloves and a raven top hat so not one bit of flesh was seen, and their face was covered by a pure white theatre mask.

"What the…?" Xigbar started to say, but Luxord just smirked.

"What did I say about sneaking up on people like that, Axel?" he shook his head, sighing.

The figure stopped, and removed the hat and mask to reveal a man with red hair spiked back like flames, emerald green eyes and two reverse tear shaped tattoos underneath each eye.

"Whoops, sorry for scaring you like that, little boy," he grinned at Demyx. "My name is Axel, the main actor. Got it memorized?"

"…"

Quiet fell again as no-one said a word, until Larxene gave a yelp.

"Hey! Watch it, idiot!"

Larxene had jumped up when Naminé had accidentally knocked the table and a glass of red grape juice fell on Larxene's costume.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Larxene! I swear, it was an accident!" Naminé apologized, tears starting to form in her eyes as she faffed around, looking around for something to clear up the mess.

"Forget it. I don't want anymore 'help' from a clumsy idiot like you. I'm surprised how you even managed to get into this show being like you." Larxene sneered, giving the poor girl a death glare before storming out the room.

Naminé just stood there, small tears running down her face as she viciously tried to wipe them away. Zexion sighed, and handed her a tissue to dry hers eyes.

"Here. Don't worry about her, she's not worth it. Concentrate on what you have to do, ok? It wasn't your fault." he consoled her briefly, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Naminé nodded, and then she left the room as well.

"Oh? Is that favoritism I see there, Zexion?" Xigbar teased his friend when he re-joined them.

"What? No! Of course not!" Zexion snapped back at him. "She was crying, for Pete's sake. I had to do something."

"Who's Pete?" Demyx stupidly asked.

"It's an expression." Zexion explained, only just remembering Demyx was there.

"Hey, have you heard the rumor around here?" Axel spoke up, determined not to be forgotten.

"Rumor?" Xigbar, Demyx and Zexion quizzed at the same time.

Axel smirked.

"Look, I'll show you," he says, then he lead the three to the window, where a large, abandoned tower was located a few meters away outside and candle-light could be seen from the windows there. "See that tower there? It was said that the original actor who takes the role I'm playing now: The phantom, was badly burnt in a fire due to an accident saving his girlfriend and he always wears a mask now to cover his face. Because of it, he now seeks revenge on anyone who enters the theatre and steal his original spotlight, forever roaming there, waiting."

Demyx shuddered.

"That's creepy!" he dove behind Xigbar, pulling his coat, only to be shoved off.

"Get off!"

Zexion stood in his usual position, his chin resting on his hand.

"Do you really believe in rumors? It's not like it's actually real or proved to be real." He pointed out, staring at the gloomy tower.

"That's true, but take a look there." Vexen joined the conversation, and then he pointed to windows of the tower.

Slowly and carefully, they saw each of the candles flicker and the windows turned dark, the once light drained from them, as if someone was walking down the stairs and putting them out.

"There's usually no-one there when checked. The candles are never put out at night, so why…?"

Zexion still stood there, thinking. That was true, but what proof is there?

"Ok everyone, to the stage. Let's run through one more rehearsal before the main show tonight," Luxord called to everyone, getting their attention again, then he turned to Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar. "I'd be honored if you three will stay and watch. We could do with an audience."

The three of them agreed. That'll be fun.

"I'll go and get Larxene and Naminé ." Axel offered, slipping his mask back on and exiting the room.

"Follow this way." Luxord says, and they all head to the main stage.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar sat together in the audience with Marluxia, Saïx, Naminé , Vexen and Lexaeus scattered sitting at different places, watching Larxene do her piece. Axel was off-stage in the wing, waiting for his cue to come on with Luxord.

"She's good." Xigbar whispered to Zexion.

"Shhhh." The boy hissed, watching intensely.

Off-stage, Axel flinched when he heard a creaking noise. It sounded like it was coming from above.

"Luxord? Could you hear that?" he asked the director nervously.

Luxord stopped to listen.

"No, I don't hear anything." He shook his head.

"No, really." Axel spoke, then he looked up. The chandelier hanging above Larxene was shaking and…wait, was that only a thin rope it was hanging from?

SNAP!

The chandelier plunged to the stage, just when Larxene looked up.

"LARXENE!"

Too late.


	3. Chapter 2

Previously…  
The chandelier hanging above Larxene was shaking and…wait, was that only a thin rope it was hanging from?  
SNAP!  
The chandelier plunged to the stage, just when Larxene looked up.  
"LARXENE!"  
Too late.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The people sat in the audience bolted up in shock at the sight when the dust of the chandelier hit the performance area. Naminé even screamed when it happened, and Marluxia had to stop her from collapsing as well.

"Larxene!" Axel's voice could be heard.

Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Saïx and Vexen ran onto the stage, Demyx dragging Zexion with him.  
Larxene was laying there, the lighting decoration flat on top of her. Blood trailed out of her mouth and her eyes were wide open with a scared expression on her face, staring up lifelessly at the ceiling without seeing anything. Xigbar carefully went over to the body and examined it. His eyes widened and he gave Zexion a grim look.

"She's dead." He reported, standing up.

Everyone was quiet, gazing at the limp body, robbed of its life.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Saïx says, then he bellowed to Lexaeus and Vexen. "Vexen! I thought you said everything was secure before we started practicing! Now that this had ow do you explain yourself?!"

Vexen had his eyes glued onto the body as well before he turned to Saïx.

"I swear, it was secure, Saïx! Me and Lexaeus had made sure that nothing like this was going to happen! I don't know why it fell! I swear!" Vexen protested, pure truth in his voice.

Whilst Saïx and Vexen were arguing, Luxord and Axel kneeling over Larxene, Naminè, Marluxia and Lexaeus were still staring at the scene and Xigbar and Demyx were discussing it with each other, Zexion had a look at the chandelier itself. What caused it to fall? Why did it if it was secured and…how was it possible when everyone was either in the audience and Axel was off-stage and Luxord was with him?

"Zexion? What are you doing?" Demyx asked when he spotted the slate haired teenager examining the wires of the chandelier.  
"Shhhh. Just a minute, Demyx." Zexion replied without looking up.

Demyx nodded, then bounced to Xigbar.

"Xigbar! Zexion's getting something!" he shouted, causing nine pairs of eyes to focus on Zexion.

"…”

Zexion didn't speak for a while before he stood up again.

"Thought so." He commented, folding his arms into their usual position again; when he's thinking hard.

"Well, Zexion? What do you think?" Xigbar asked his friend.

"It is quite obvious to me that it's not Vexen or Lexaeus's fault," Zexion explained. "If everyone looks closely at the wires that held the chandelier up, it's clear that they had been cut. A small knife by the looks of it, judging by the flares. What I'm really wondering, is that who did it. Everyone was either in the audience, or in the wings. There aren't any others in this theatre, right, Luxord?"

"There shouldn't be. It's been closed off to everyone else since we booked this place for our performance." Luxord answered.

Zexion nodded.

"I see," he spoke. "Well then, I guess the case is on."

Everyone gave him a look again.

"You're going to investigate it? But I thought you were just here to see the final performance?" Vexen questioned, turning away from Saïx.

"Well, I originally was, but since this incident occurred and it's something to catches my interest, I'll do you lot the favour. I'd like to find out how this all came along as well." Zexion shrugged.

Xigbar and Demyx sighed, but they had to agree. So much for 'taking a break', but to be honest, this was something that is worth doing. Besides, Zexion always seemed to enjoy solving mysteries like this, so there was no stopping him.

"I actually agree with Vexen for once. Investigating this crime is for grown-ups, not amateur wanna-be detectives. Stay out of something you're not involved with." Marluxia put in whilst still supporting a stunned Naminé was he stood off stage with Lexaeus.

"Look, Zexion may seem like your average nineteen-year-old, but he's a top class investigator who's solved many other crimes with the police force, despite his looks. Just give him the time he needs and he'll figure it out, I'm sure of it." Xigbar stood up for Zexion, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Zexion looked at his friend.

"…Thanks, Xigbar."  
"Don't mention it."

Marluxia sighed, "Fine, I suppose I can allow it. Show me what you can do." And Zexion gave him a nod.

"I won't let anyone down." He determined after Xigbar let go of him.

Just then, something floated down from the roof of the stage and Zexion caught it. It was a small note, written in a messy handwriting.

"'Be warned: one more will die tonight, and nothing will stop it from happening.'" Zexion read out loud, then he glanced at everyone, receiving their stares back.

Another moment of pure silence, which happened a lot that evening.

"Let's go back to the green room to continue this discussion." Luxord suggested and everyone agreed.

Just then they were about to leave the stage, Demyx stopped them.

"Wait a moment, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the left wing.

It looked like something…pure white and familiar.

Xigbar went over and picked it up. When he returned, his face was solemn again as he showed them the plain, white theatre mask.

Axel was suddenly apprehensive when he saw it, and Zexion spotted him.

"Axel? Isn't this your mask?" he inquired, seeing the main actor slowly pale.

"No… mine is right here, and I've only got this one," Axel truthfully replied, pulling out his mask. "Then does that mean…"

Axel suddenly bolted up and ran out of the room.

"Axel!" Luxord called, running after him.

Lexaeus, Vexen and Saïx followed.

"Shall we go after them?" Xigbar asked Zexion.

"Yes. It's worth seeing what that is about," The younger answered, then he turned to Naminè, Demyx and Marluxia. "Marluxia, Naminè, you two call should probably call someone over and explain the situation to them. Demyx, you stay with them and we will meet you in the Green room."

With that, Zexion and Xigbar left the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They soon found the remaining in the Green room; Saïx, Vexen and Lexaeus were stood in their corners again, and Luxord was sitting next to Axel who was calming down after running out. The two of them seemed to be talking quite intensely about something, and when Xigbar and Zexion seated themselves opposite, they listened in to the conversation.

"You think it's the real phantom who did it?" Luxord questioned Axel.

"Positive. He got Larxene first and she was the main actress. What if I'm next? Anyone who performs the role as the phantom…is his next target." Axel nodded, shaking slightly.

"You mean the Phantom who was apparently lurking in the tower outside?" Xigbar butted in with his question.

Fortunately, Luxord and Axel didn't seem to mind.

"Yes. There isn't any other explanation for it. It must have been him." Axel insisted.

He seemed quite stuck with the idea.

“Why exactly do you think that?” Xigbar questioned, but Axel didn’t respond. Instead, his hands clenched from where he rested them on his lap, his expression still but fear in his eyes.

Xigbar sighed, turning over to face Zexion.

"Well?" 

The boy looked like he was deep in thought.

"You know that's not how I do things. I don't come up with conclusions without evidence, but if Axel claims that he thinks it's the Phantom, then shouldn't we take some measures to ensure his safety?" He suggested finally.

"Yes, I would have to say I agree with that one," Luxord says. "There's an outside shelter next to this theatre. There are no windows, and absolutely no way of getting in except the main door. I should think Axel should be safe in there. If the Phantom fellow really is after Axel, then he wouldn't be able to find him, until we leave this theatre, and he could forget about Axel. Would that be an option?"

"Well, if no-one else has any better ideas, then we'll have to go for it," Zexion says. "Axel? Any objections?"

"No, not at all, if it means getting that guy away from me." Axel was quick to agree.

"Right then," Xigbar stood up. "Lead the way, Luxord."

As soon as the four Nobodies had out of their seats, Demyx, Marluxia and Naminé came in. Naminé seemed to have finally overcome the shock and was acting closer to normal again.

"The staff who work here are calling the police. Apparently they should be here eventually," Marluxia reports, then he spotted the four heading to the door. "Where are you lot going?"

"The outhouse. Axel would be safer there," Luxord explained. "The key please, Marluxia."

Marluxia reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass key.

"It's the only one. Don't lose it, otherwise Axel would be stuck in there and you'd need a locksmith to get him out," He warned, handing it to Luxord then patted Axel's back as walked past. "Good luck, my friend. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Axel replied. "Catch you later, Marluxia."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, the group and Naminé were sat in the Green room again, thinking about what was going to happen next.

"Are you sure Axel is safe in there? What if the Phantom manages another way in all together?" Naminé asked, sitting down with them. It was the first time she had spoken again since Larxene was killed a few hours earlier.

"Certain. There shouldn't be any other ways, like I've mentioned." Luxord repeated himself again, looking up from a game of poker against Marluxia.

"I see, but knowing the Phantom, he would somehow figure out a way." Naminé reasoned, and it was a logical one as well.

"If you're so concerned for him, then why don't you go and check on him yourself? Lexaeus and Vexen would go with you," Luxord simply said, then he gestured to the chest of drawers next to the door. "The key's in there."

Naminé huffed, but did as she was told, then screamed.

"!"

A small purple bag skidded across the floor, and there were two large spiders crawling all over it.

"I'll help you, Naminè!" Demyx leapt to action with a pair of tongs and tossed the bag into the fireplace, where it was slowly getting swallowed up by the flames.  
"Demyx, you idiot!" Zexion yelled at him. "That's the key to where Axel is!"

"S***!" Demyx realised, starting to poke around the fire, but it was no use. They couldn't get it out now, it was too late.

Xigbar buried his face in his hands.

"Demyx, you are officially a first class moron," He sighed. "Now how are we going to get Axel out?"

"It's brass. It shouldn't be burnt up as easily so we could retrieve it once the fire has finished burning, but there's one thing I don't quite understand." Zexion says, knowing that it's not something to get too mad over; the key, but everyone knew what the un-understandable thing was.

What was spiders doing in that particular drawer, and crawling over that particular bag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) Just have a few notes about this chapter. Technically, only a medical trained person is considered qualified enough to determine whether a person is dead or not. In Xigbar's case, his judgment mainly came from there being no signs of life or pulse when he checked Larxene's body and situational since a chandelier fell on her. I never really decided if Xigbar did have medical training in this story though, so it works either way :p. Also, it's true that there should probably be more panic due to seeing a dead body but for Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar, they had already seen a few on cases and whilst it does still shock them, they had got used to it a little. Finally, there is a specific reason why Axel believed the rumoured Phantom would get him which would be explained later in the story.  
> Overall, I hope it was ok :)


End file.
